La nouvelle vie d'une louve
by Lilou.lbk
Summary: Elle viens de paris , elle n'a jamais voulu etre ça mais elle l'est et elle dois l'assumer puis elle vois ces yeux et s'on monde va etre encors plus chambouler qu'il ne l'est déjà. Venez découvrir l'histoire de cette jeune parisienne à la Push.


Ça fait 10 heures que nous sommes dans l'avion et 10h que je n'en peux plus, je dois sortir le plus rapidement possible sinon je vais devenir folle et elle me rend folle . Dès que l'avion atterrit je prends mes jambes à mon cou.

\- Leila ,me murmure t-on, Leila réveille-toi accompagnée d'une secousses, Leila!!!On est arrivés.

Je me redresse d'un coup , tous mes sens au garde-à-vous , je regarde autour de moi que quelques personnes endormi puis lève les yeux vers le hublot et constate qu'on est bien arrivé. En moins d'une seconde je suis sur mes pieds avec mes affaires en mains.

\- Bah alors papa qu'est-ce que tu attends pour avancer.

\- Rien , je suis toujours étonné par ta rapidité mais ça peut peut-être utile pour les cours Madame Lève-tard.

Mon père ne m'a jamais abandonner même avec ce que j'ai développée il y a pas très longtemps, ma mère , elle je ne sais pas vraiment , mes parents se sont rencontrés en Thaïlande pourquoi en Thaïlande eh bah tout bête mon père c'était pour vérifier une de ces entreprises en Thaïlande la White entreprise et pour ma mère, elle est thaïlandaise avec quelques origines amérindiennes.

Nous sommes enfin sorti de l'aéroport à SUV et une Jaguar noire nous attend devant.

\- Hey Jeff , c'est le surnom que j'ai donné à Jeffrey le garde du corps et chauffeur de mon père.

\- Bonjour Miss Leila , Monsieur White, salut t-il de manière respectueuse , vous avez une urgence au nouveau siège social

J'avais complétement oublié qu'on a déménagé aux États-Unis pour son entreprise. Il y a implanté le siège social de l'entreprise à Seattle mais j'avais instauré la règle que si je déménage de Paris c'était pour être proche de la nature donc on emménage à la Push une réserve paumée mais où il y a beaucoup de verdure .Mais mon père a quand même un loft à Seattle ,il ne viendra donc que les weekends.

\- Je suis désolé maliki ("mon ange" en arabe) mais...

-Nan , vas-y c'est pas grave essaie de passer au moins ce weekend.

\- Compte sur moi bisoux.

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi

Mon père monde dans le SUV noir et moi dans ma Jaguar.

Je mets le GPS sur la Push puis par direction de me de par hasard mon GPS me plante et je me retrouve devant le panneau la Push sans savoir quelle maison et la mienne vu que je connaissais que les coordonnées GPS mais je me rappelle de moins une chose celle-ci se trouve au bord de la plage.

Je sent des odeurs des odeurs familières je sens aussi qu'on m'observe c'est flippant je dois être malade ou un truc dans le genre ou peut-être le fait que je ne l'ai pas fait depuis un moment.

Je continue donc à avancer jusqu'à la plage en suivant les panneaux, je vois la maison que j'ai vu en image là-bas au fond à côté de la colline.

Je viens d'apercevoir la maison elle est plutôt grande très mignonne avec un grand jardin et la forêt juste derrière.

Je ressens l'odeur de tout à l'heure elle a l'aire plus forte et plus proche, il faudra que je fasse une ronde autour de la maison tout à l'heure pour vérifier puis j'entends un cri, un hurlement de loup il doit être en train d'appeler sa meute. il faudra que je prévienne à mon père qu'il y a des animaux dangereux autour de la maison.

Je gare donc la Jaguar devant la maison puis je cherche le trousseau de clés dans mon sac et entre dans cette maison l'intérieur est plutôt chaleureux très cosy c'est plutôt sympa je sens que je vais m'y plaire.

mon père avait prévu que dès que nous rentrons nous nous posons donc il avait demandé aux déménageurs de tout installer à l'avance je m'installe donc dans le canapé du salon et contemple ce qu'il y a au rez-de-chaussée de la maison il y a une très grande cuisine à l'américaine tout bien aménager dans le salon il y a une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur la forêt dans la salle à manger une très grande table où je pourrais peut-être inviter tous mes amis si je m'en fais dans mon nouveau lycée.

Ça ne fait que 5 minutes que je suis dans mon salon est déjà j'entends qu'on sonne à la porte.

Quand j'ouvre la porte je tombe sur 4 magnifique créature plutôt grand muscler la peau hâlée ils doivent être de la poche ils sont tout simplement magnifiques:

-Salut , lance l'un d'entre eux, on a vu que tu viens d'arriver on voulait te souhaiter la bienvenue je m'appelle Jared et eux ce sont Embry Paul et Jacob

\- Euh...Merci pour cet accueil moi c'est Leila

Puis je les regarde un à un cette odeur est revenu elle est vraiment très forte comme si c'était eux qui émanait cette odeur une fois que mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Jacob plus rien n'existe c'est comme si c'était lui qui était mon univers je vois mon avenir mon présent c'est terrifiant mais c'est aussi merveilleux.

-Merde j'avais parlé tellement faiblement qu'ils n'aurais pas dû m'entendre

-Oh merde, pas toi non plus Jacob,dit Paul, et en plus avec une fille qui n'est pas de la Push.

-Ferme la Paul, lui répond t-il en coupant notre contact visuel.

Oh non pas maintenant il va falloir que je la sorte sinon elle va devenir complètement folle elle a trouvé sont imprégnés et elle veut se frotter à lui.

\- Euh désolé les gars il faut que je parte dis-je en fermant la porte.

\- Attention c'est dangereux dehors, entendis-je de derrière la porte.

Dés que je les entendais partir je cours vers la baie vitrée puis sort et m'élance vers la forêt tout en jetant mes vêtements.

Puis là c'est la liberté absolue je me sens si bien ça fait tellement que je ne me suis pas transformé en louve. puis j'entends une branche craque et je me retourne et là un loup me saute dessus me fais attaquer par un énorme loup gris foncé je réussi à le mordre à la pâte puis m'échappe de son corps puis voix derrière lui trois autres loups un brin un gris clair et un couleur rouille quand je tombe sur les yeux de celui couleur rouille je le reconnais déjà c'est mon imprégné c'est Jacob.

Pendant que je regardais Jacob l'autre gris qui m'a sauté dessus leur foncent dessus et la Jacob cours pour venir le plaquer au sol et me protéger de son corps.

Le loup gris qui m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure recule et tout se regarde ils ont l'air de parler entre eux puis j'entends la voix de Jacob dans ma tête:

-"Leila...

-Jacob...

-Vien on va se changer derrière le buisson."

une fois derrière le buisson Nounour transforme en sous notre forme humaine ayant arracher mes vêtements à la lisière de la forêt je n'ai rien sur moi Jacob me passe son t-shirt que j'enfile et lui remet son short puis nous nous regardons et nous sautons dessus en même temps on s'embrasse ce baiser n'était pas un simple baiser il était primaire sauvage désespéré je viens enfin de trouver mon âme sœur mon imprégné à bout de souffle nous nous relation nous ne regardons droit dans les yeux puis il souffle:

\- Nous devrions les rejoindre

Quand nous revenons sur nos pas je découvre Paul,Embry et Jared puis nous santons tous cetteodeur tout le monde se retourne et...


End file.
